


Marrying Off Anna

by Cybercitizen



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Canon, Cute, F/M, Smut, Wedding, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 11:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybercitizen/pseuds/Cybercitizen
Summary: After many months in the making, Kristoff and Anna are finally getting married. With Elsa walking her down the aisle, Anna is sure that this is the best day of her life... and the best night of her life too. (Kristanna, Fluff/Smut, Canon)





	Marrying Off Anna

Queen Elsa stood outside of the entrance to the chapel of the Arendelle castle, wearing her beautiful coronation dress, but lacking her distinctive gloves. It had been ages since she had worn this gown, but she wanted to look her best. It was Anna and Kristoff's wedding day, a day she knew had been long in the making.

From the moment her younger sister told her that she and Kristoff were together, Elsa had always secretly known they'd make it as a couple. Granted, she was still a little uncomfortable with Anna finding a boyfriend so soon after her last one, but she'd warmed up to Kristoff over time.

He was a much better man for Anna than Hans ever would have been, and that was before the prince of the southern isles had been revealed as a treacherous swine. Kristoff was kind, understanding, even a little goofy sometimes, but that often matched Anna's dorkiness.

Waiting in the small entrance hall for Anna, windows to either side of her displaying the beauty that was her kingdom, Elsa remembered the morning just over a year ago, when she wore this gown for the first time, walking down the aisle, taking her oath as queen and seeing Anna again after all those years.

Everything had changed so much since that day. She and Anna had reunited and their old friendship restored, albeit slightly awkward at first, due to both of them not exactly being social butterflies when they had first met each other again.

Elsa wondered how Anna was doing in her dressing room, if she had been able to put on her dress correctly. Part of her wanted to go and see for herself, but she knew that she, like the rest of the kingdom, wanted to see Anna when she was ready.

When that would be, was an entirely different case. Elsa, of course, hadn't set an exact time for the ceremony to start, giving her sister enough leeway so that if she had another one of her famous lie-ins, her wedding would not be affected.

She chuckled as she thought of Anna, lying in her bed and jumping out when she realised she was going to be married that afternoon. She did adore her greatly, as did everyone else in Arendelle.

At that moment as Elsa waited, the queen looked to the entrance of the room, seeing the blessed sight she'd waited for so long.

As if on cue, the young princess finally walked in, heading towards her older sister, wearing a beautiful white, poofy ball gown with flowery shoulders and a wide skirt. She had her strawberry blonde hair done up in an elegant little bun, much as she did fairly often for formal and sometimes quite casual affairs. Resting in her hair, was a small silver tiara.

Elsa's eyes widened and her jaw dropped in surprise. Anna looked absolutely breathtaking, she was at a complete loss for words. "Oh, my gosh..." the blonde queen covered her mouth. "Anna... you look..."

"Great?" Anna hoped. "I mean, I have to look great, it is my wedding day after all." She then giggled cutely, radiating warmth and happiness.

Her sister smiled at her. "You look perfect."

"Well not quite," Anna admitted, pulling out a pair of gloves from her pocket. "I tried putting these on in my room, but they just wouldn't go on right so... could you help me?"

Elsa rolled her eyes at her sister's dorkiness. "Oh Anna, what am I to do with you?" She then took the gloves and helped to slide them onto Anna's arms, fitting her slender frame quite well.

"Thanks," Anna said. "I figured you'd be kind of the expert on gloves." She then saw Elsa's own hands. "Which you aren't wearing."

The older sister shook her head. "No, I'm never wearing those again. I am one with my powers, not one who hides them." She then took a moment to admire Anna's beautiful dress. "This looks so good on you... I must admit, it looks better than when I bought it for you."

"Well, I had Gerda adjust it a little," Anna admitted. "You might have accidentally asked for a dress that was a little bit too big for me."

Elsa laughed. "Well, I was trying to make sure that it would still fit you, even if you had put on a little weight before your wedding."

Anna laughed as well, the two of them giggling in their usual sisterly ways. When they stopped laughing, Anna checked her sister out. "To be honest, your dress looks great too, sis," she admitted. "Never figured you'd wear that again."

"I just wanted to look my best for you, dearest Anna," Elsa told her, smiling warmly. She then stared into the beautiful princess's eyes, her sister all grown up and ready to be a wife. It felt like only yesterday she was just little adorable Anna. Now when she looked at her, all Elsa could see was a proud young woman indeed.

The Queen then took her sister's hands, guiding her towards the chapel doors, not letting her gaze drop from her for even a second. She held Anna's gloved hand tightly, knowing that this would be the last moment before her sister was married off to the man she loved.

"Are you ready?" She asked, although she partly already knew her answer. It was fairly obvious that Anna would indeed be ready.

"I was born ready," Anna responded, confirming that she was, with all of her heart and soul, her spirit flying high.

The Chapel doors then swung open and the wedding march began in earnest, the great bridal chorus signalling the arrival of the beautiful royal bride. The various guests lining the aisles stood up, looking down at the beautiful princess at the entrance.

Kristoff was standing at the altar, wearing a formal looking golden suit, very princely for Anna's big day. As he took one look at his wife-to-be down the aisle, he smiled, silently telling her that she could do this and there was nothing to worry about.

Elsa and Anna then started to walk down the aisle together, Anna blushing softly as she looked around at everyone cheering her on. The princess kept holding her big sister's hand tight, not wanting to let go now, not as she performed her final duty as her guardian.

There were cries of joy from the surrounding crowd, all of whom were happy to finally have a royal wedding in Arendelle once again.

Finally, Elsa and Anna had reached the altar, Elsa letting go of Anna's hand for what she assumed would be the last time. As they stared at each other in one final moment, Elsa hugged Anna tightly, stroking her hair. "Knock em dead, little sister."

"You bet, Elsa," Anna replied, hugging Elsa back just as tight, before pulling away and letting Elsa take her place as her bridesmaid, while she made her way to the altar alone, taking Kristoff's hands when she arrived.

Kristoff looked at her, the burly ice harvester trying his best not to look like an idiot in front of Anna and a dozen of her kingdom's citizens, but his beautiful princess merely smiled at him, lovingly and happily.

"You look very princely," she remarked, holding his hands tightly. "I love the suit, but you know I prefer the moss and leaves."

The blonde man chuckled. "Well, if I did that, Elsa might have had a fit," he joked. "Besides, I wanted to make you happy anyway, princess."

"You certainly succeeded there," Anna replied, looking into his eyes full of love and devotion to the man who would in a few short minutes be joined as her husband.

Elsa was standing to one side, trying her best not to tear up. Usually, whenever she was at a wedding, Anna would be the one to cry, but today, things were different. It was Anna who was getting married, her beloved little Anna taking that first big step towards a family of her own.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Princess Anna of Arendelle and Kristoff Bjorgman in holy matrimony. Do you Princess Anna take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold till death do you part?"

Looking into her boyfriend's eyes with devotion and pride, Anna nodded, beaming and saying the words. "I do!"

This made Elsa smile, almost giggling at how adorable Anna said her vow.

"And do you Kristoff Bjorgman take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold till death do you part?"

Kristoff nodded proudly, slightly nervous at first, but with the confidence and love he had for Anna, he finally said: "I do."

Elsa then walked up to the happy couple, holding out her hand and creating a pair of icy rings from thin air, with small crystals of purest ice embedded in them. She then looked up at Anna and Kristoff, smiling at them. "Anna, Kristoff, please accept these rings from me as a token of your bond and love."

"Thank you, Elsa," Anna replied, before taking one of the rings and sliding it upon Kristoff's finger tightly.

Kristoff did the same, sliding a ring onto Anna's finger as well, holding both of Anna's gloved hands in his own firmly.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

As the chapel then burst into applause for the happily married couple, Kristoff walked up to Anna, holding her in his arms tightly. He smiled before asking an old question to his new wife. "May I?"

Anna nodded in response. "You may."

Kristoff then leaned down, gently moving his lips towards Anna's before they joined in a tender, passionate kiss, one further signified by Anna's gloved hands cupping his cheeks and her deepening the kiss tenderly. The princess slid her tongue into the ice harvester's mouth for a few seconds, sweetening their kiss at the altar.

Elsa was definitely crying now, having made an icy handkerchief to dry her eyes. The moment was so loving and so beautiful. It thawed her icy heart completely.

When Anna and Kristoff pulled away, the two of them joined arms and started to walk back down the aisle, Anna resting her head on Kristoff's arm.

"I love you," she murmured in delight, happy that this dream had come true for her finally.

xXx

 

Later that evening, the wedding reception for Princess Anna and her new husband was held in the grand ballroom of the Arendelle castle. The happy couple were in the centre of the room, waltzing happily with their other guests, sharing their first dance as husband and wife.

Kristoff held Anna close to him as they waltzed on the floor of the ballroom, trying his best not to step on her toe or do something else embarrassing with her. She was a delicate flower, his delicate flower, one he needed to take care of now for the rest of his life.

The princess was happy in Kristoff's arms, holding his hand in her own and looking up at him. She could feel her heart fluttering from the mere sensation of being near him. She could also feel something else growing inside of her as well, something longing for Kristoff himself.

"It was a beautiful ceremony, wasn't it Kristoff," Anna remarked as they spun around the room together, arm in arm.

Kristoff nodded. "So much better than being married by a group of trolls," he agreed. "Besides, this dress looks so amazing on you. Where did Elsa even find it?"

"Oh, she probably has a really good tailor," Anna assumed, she herself not knowing the true origin of her gorgeous wedding gown.

The ice harvester then laughed. "You know it's kinda funny... if Elsa hadn't gone all ice crazy when she became queen, you and I wouldn't have met, and none of this, none of us could have ever happened at all."

Anna sighed. "You're right... we do have a lot to thank Elsa for, don't we?"

"That we do," Kristoff assumed. "Maybe since she paired us off so well, we should try getting her a boyfriend. Maybe some nice foreign prince, who isn't such a douche like Hans was to you."

"Actually," Anna said, correcting Kristoff. "Elsa likes girls and only girls. She's a lesbian Kristoff."

"Wait really?" Kristoff's eyes widened. "Well, that's kinda surprising. I thought Elsa was actually kinda into dudes. I mean, she checked me out enough."

"She was just trying to make sure you were good for me," Anna informed him. "Besides, I think she already has a date tonight." She then gestured over Kristoff's shoulder, seeing her sister on the other side of the room, waltzing in the arms of some honey-blonde wearing a blue dress.

Kristoff smiled. "She looks really happy with her... ten bucks says they're married in a week."

"She might have just met her," Anna suggested. "So... she could get to know her first... besides, thirty bucks they kiss tonight."

"Speaking of kisses," Kristoff stated, smiling at his new wife. He then wrapped his burly arms around his smaller, cuter wife again, kissing her deeply and passionately as they had done at the altar just a few hours ago, holding his hand above her little royal rump.

Moaning softly, Anna pushed back the kiss, sliding her tongue into Kristoff's mouth and holding her arms around his neck. She then felt Kristoff's hand touch her buttcheek finally, stroking the skirt of her beautiful white dress. She slid her tongue into Kristoff, making out with him there on the dance floor.

Her new husband held his hands firmly on the back of Anna's head and just above her rump, keeping her in place as their kissed so beautifully. Their bodies were tightly against one another, their tongues flowing into each other's mouths.

The blushing bride suddenly pulled away from her make out, grinning in delight at Kristoff, holding his waist in her hands. "Come on, my sexy prince," she cooed, winking at him playfully. "Why don't we go to our little ensuite? I wanna have a little bit of privacy."

"Lead the way, you adorable little princess," Kristoff replied as he took his wife's hand and led her off the dance floor and out of the ballroom.

They headed up the stairs towards Anna's bedroom, giggling and holding hands tightly as they sprinted up the steps. When they reached the door, Anna quickly unlocked it, before pulling Kristoff inside and shutting it behind them.

Kristoff smiled, leaning down and kissing his bride softly in his hands. They kissed more feverishly, a deep blush forming on both of their cheeks as they began to make out, with Anna pushing Kristoff onto the pend nearby.

Continuing to kiss him, Anna reached to Kristoff's suit jacket, undoing the buttons and helping to remove his shirt. Soon Kristoff was topless, his large burly muscles exposed for Anna to see, muscles that made Anna melt at the sight of them.

But Anna wasn't here for Kristoff's abs. No, she was here for something much more... delicious. She then looked down, seeing a large bulge in the blonde man's pants. She smirked, reaching to his belt and undoing it gently, before pulling Kristoff's pants down.

Between Kristoff's legs, the man's cock was fully erect, sticking up in the air in all its tasty 6-inch length. It was a beautiful cock, if Anna did see one.

The princess smiled, gently wrapping her gloved fingers around the sweet member, before taking the tip of it into her mouth, kissing it gently.

Kristoff moaned softly, stroking his wife's hair and smiling. "Anna... oh god... Anna." He blushed, feeling very embarrassed that Anna had taken him so quickly.

Anna continued to kiss the cock on her lips, before then starting to suck it heavily, sliding her lips and mouth over the thickness of his length. She sucked deeply, her hand massaging the width of Kristoff's shaft. She licked the tip and end of her cock in her mouth, wanting to make her new husband feel in heaven.

Said husband put his hand on Anna's head, forcing her to suck him more and more, becoming very much turned on by the beautiful bride's blowjob. He groaned softly, horny for more sucking and much more pleasure coming his way.

After sucking Kristoff for a few more seconds, Anna pulled away, keeping her hand massaging Kristoff's length, stroking and feeling it, keeping it hard for her. She then looked up at Kristoff's face, kissing his lips again passionately and sweetly.

Kristoff kissed her back, moaning loudly from the sensation his beloved Feisty-pants was giving his large member. He felt very in love with her, wanting to make his bride happy on their wedding night. He then reached to Anna's back, pulling off the skirt of her dress and gently pulling down her panties, discarding both items to one side.

Anna pulled back from the kiss, taking off her tiara and letting her hair down, grinning happily. "Fuck me, Kristoff," she requested. "Make me your little bitch tonight... get me pregnant."

That last phrase made Kristoff's hair stand on end. "P-pregnant?!" He felt very surprised but Anna silenced him with a kiss on the lips, before looking down at his cock again.

Nodding in confirmation, Anna stroked the sides of Kristoff's member, smiling. "Yes, Kristoff, I want to get pregnant tonight. I want to bear your child and give my sister an heir to her throne." She giggled. "It's been one of my dreams to become a mother."

The blonde man nodded, knowing that he wanted to make Anna happy and he always did want to give her a baby one day. "As you wish Anna... I'll do my best and I'll make us a beautiful baby." He gave her a sweet kiss and rolled her onto the bed.

Anna sighed, as Kristoff pinned her down with his strong arms, inserting his large member between her spread legs, placing it gently inside of her pussy. Once it fit snugly and tightly, Kristoff then started to pump his blushing bride proudly, feeling how easy it was since they were both horny.

He grabbed her rear end, holding Anna firmly in place as he started to fuck her hard. He had never felt such a drive before now to cum inside of Anna, but thanks to how beautifully she'd massaged his cock and sucked him, it felt so right now.

"Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahh..." Anna moaned out loud as she fucked to oblivion by the massive might of Kristoff's dick, his erect sex fully within her body. She could feel it press against her walls tightly, fitting within her snugly.

Kristoff grunted, keeping himself firmly fucking Anna for the sake of the soon to be conceived child. He kept his cock penetrating Anna hard, his balls slapping the walls of Anna's pussy.

Anna screamed, careening in joy and pleasure, feeling only a little of pain, but that was nothing compared to the happiness that was rising within her. She could feel her wave building up from Kristoff's cock. Soon, she would be pregnant and the happiest woman alive.

"Kristoff..." Anna breathed huskily, blushing bright red. " I'm going to cum... please do it... please fuck me good... I want a baby Kristoff... pleaseeee!"

Kristoff did as Anna requested, riding his beautiful bride to her orgasm, where she came juices around his cock and screamed his name, clinging to him tightly as he came himself, filling Anna's womb with his seed, impregnating her completely.

"Oh... Oh.. Oh..." the princess sighed, holding Kristoff closely as she felt a beautiful mass fill her womb. She then felt something move within her, the sense that new life had just been made inside of her body. She smiled, lying back as she felt Kristoff pull out of her and stroke her cheeks.

"How did I do?" He asked her, a little embarrassed by the strength he caused her. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No, Kristoff," his beautiful bride told him." You were amazing... and I love you so much." Anna then leaned up and gave her new prince a kiss on the lips, sighing happily as their lips met for the final time before they fell asleep together as husband and wife.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** I think this is the first time I've done hetero sex properly :P Hope you Kristanna peeps like it!


End file.
